fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Os-Proto (Technically Animatronic)
Backstory Creation: In what would be 1998 on our Earth, Os-Proto 001 was created out of the most tough (and oddly, most common) metals found around and near GemsGoldia and the universes the planet travelled to. At the time, the people of the world had decided they should start helping other universes and multiverses in wars so they may have allies for help in any potential wars. The prototype had been built with scanners that stored information, flashlights in the ocular modules, claws and teeth that could slash through solid steel, a mini flamethrower in the maw, and what can be most simply described as six Dr Octopus appendages on the back with more utilities. It was also built with the potential to use it as a sort of "Power armor" type function, allowing for someone to use it in a similar fashion to a Springlock suit, with much less risk and much more protection value. Destruction of GemsGoldia: During the final hours of GemsGoldia, Os-Proto 001's creator, Oswald GemsGold, had activated and entered the robot for protection, only for his flesh to be fused into the metal from the heat emitted from what destroyed the planet. With their creator unconscious, Os-Proto 001 fled to the nearest escape portal just before it was deactivated. Neither of them would see GemsGoldia for a very long time. Appearance Oz-Proto will usually start rusted, cracked, and glitched unless his starting area is GemsGoldia before it's destruction. Regardless he will appear as a tall humanoid animatronic, clothes and colors vary, but for 001, it consists of a black and white tuxedo, black dress pants, shoes, and top hat, and red bow tie. He tends to have a pointed chin, (considerably more than a human's, mind you,) and a smile from side to side on his head at all times, his jaw moving similarly to any of the normal animatronics from the FNAF games. Extra info * Upon killing or destroying anything that can move (Other robots, animals, humans, etc), Oz-Proto and Oswald will become more corrupt, regardless of the good or bad done by the victim, althought the amount of corruption varies with how much of one side the victim is on, increasing with more good or bad done and decreasing with more neutrality. * Oz-Proto has knowledge of most canonical characters, but not nearly as much on or as many Fan Characters or Original Characters, due to most of them being made after most main universes/multiverses. ** This also applies to media made any less than a year ago, except when it's a continuation of an existing series, in which it is limited to six months or less instead. * If Oz-proto or Dlawzo are destroyed, or both of their owners are killed, unless in certain circumstances, (I.E. when I want one to perma-die), within three days or more, an event will revert the destruction of GemsGoldia, teleport it over the current planet, then destroy it again, throwing Oz-Proto down to the planet from the explosion and giving Dlawzo a reason to go there. ** This time is real-time unless a timeskip happens, in which it will happen instantly as long as more than a day is skipped. Category:Fan Animatronics